Tino Gets Angry at Rigby
This is when Tino released his rage at Rigby for pranking him in War of the Apocalypse. Tino Tonitini: At last we just got away from that hybrid. But still I feel weak, and wounded by that Black T-Rex. Serena: Yeah, we would be goners if that thing- Rigby: (Voice) HELP! Leonardo: Oh no! It's Rigby! Mordecai: (Voice) The Indominus Rex is back and trying to eat me and Rigby!! HELP!!!!!! Carver Descartes: They're must be in trouble! G-Merl: Let's go! Rigby: (voice) Help us! The Indominus Rex! She's back! Mordecai: (voice) AAA!!! rushes to where Mordecai and Rigby was and he see Mordecai's feather and Rigby's tail Tino Tonitini: No. NO. NOOOO!!!!!!!!!! frantically searches through the ground where Mordecai and Rigby screamed. Where are you? Mordecai! Rigby! Oh don't you give up on me! Answer me! gives up and begins to cry. Please? weeping Why oh why did you listen to me? This is all my fault! I should have never let you leave America! Ash Ketchum: This is all our fault! We should've protect you all! Cornelia Hale: We're sorry we were too late! Tino cries, a handkerchief is held out to him. Tino reaches for it. Tino Tonitini: Thank you, Mordecai. Dude, that's filthy. eyes bulge. Mordecai and Rigby are in front of him, covered in mud but otherwise no worse for wear. Rigby: grinning Gotcha. two burst into laughter. Tino stands up. Man, you're such a sap! The Indominus Rex is not back at all! I just put my fake tail on the ground! It didn't eat us! Christopher Thorndyke: What?! Sonic: What is this?! Sunset Shimmer: It was all a joke!? Rigby: Yeah, you felt for it! Mordecai: Got that right, Rigby! We were up on that tree the whole time. Best prank ever! Irma Lair: Why I oughta-!! (About to attack them, but Will and Hay Lin keeps her from doing it) Irma Lair: Lemme go! Those guys are toast! turns around and walks off Takato Matsuki: I can't believe you guys! Rika Nonaka: What is wrong with you two?!! Dan Kuso: That was stupid, you guys! Rex Owen: That was completely stupid of you guys to do that! Double D: You are so immature like Ed and Eddy. Eddy: Hey! Rigby: Hey Tonitini, where you going? disgruntled You got somewhere to be? What? walks through the swamp until he sees the ship 4 miles away. He heaves himself up onto it. But he trips over a rock and he gets up and continues walking. Rigby: Hey! and Mordecai follow Tino. Where ya goin? You're headin back into the swamp! for Tino's shoulder We have to save– Tino Tonitini: his hand away Don't you dare touch me! his repressed rage A sap? Well excuse my sincerity, but thinking I had lost the only two people we have left in this world– Rigby: (smiling, sure Tino's putting on an act) And? Tino Tonitini: angrier It's surprising, because your stubborn, inane desire to shock, sandbag and swindle is what put us here in the first place! Muscle Man: indignant I helped too! turns to Muscle Man angrily. Tino then turns back to Rigby and resumes his rant. Tino Tonitini: You and your stupid pranks! Rigby: as well Like you were picking daisies! You told us about the stupid thing! Tino Tonitini: If you had paid attention to what I said and not make all that noise– begin to grapple with each other. Sunset Shimmer: Stop! You have to stop! Tino and Rigby: STAY OUT OF IT, SUNSET!! Max Taylor: Hey! Tai Kamiya: Enough of this! Christopher Thorndyke: Please stop fighting!!! Zoe Drake: Knock it off you guys! Benson: You two! Break it up! Will Vandom: Stop guys! Taranee Cook: Knock it off! Joe Kido: Both of you stop it right now! Tino and Rigby: BE QUIET, JOE!!! Kari Kamiya: Please! Agumon: Tino, Rigby stop that! Gabumon: You have to work together guys stop fighting! Runo Misaki: Stop it right now! Julie Makimoto: Come on you two! Stop! Ash Ketchum: Quit it, you guys! Pikachu: Pikachu! Serena: That's enough! Tino Tonitini: I've had enough! kicks Rigby off. I'm returning home! Sunset Shimmer: But you can't go home, Tino! Christopher Thorndyke: Without you! We will never win and save Legendary Pokemon! And I don't want you die like you did! Tino Tonitini: '''I'd rather be killed Sunset Shimmer and Chris Thorndyke, than wander aimlessly with a so-called friend! '''Sunset Shimmer: Tino, wait. he storms off, Rigby's eyes fill with tears. Ed: '''Say it ain't so. We aren't guys no more Rigby. Like red, blue, yellow, black, pink, and no green Ranger. Like Eeeney, Meeney, miney, and no mo. Like earth, wind, fire, and no air! Like walk, run, jog, sprint, and without pace. '''Rigby: FINE!!! Go home! I don't blame you, because everything was my fault! (Rigby cries as Tino stops and turns) Rigby: Yeah! You heard me! A loser that always messes things up! (Tino walks to the heroes) Tino Tonitini: Rigby. Rigby: What? (Continues sobbing) Tino Tonitini: Your know something, Rigby. Rigby: What? Tino Tonitini: (Points at Rigby) Are those salt deposits from your lamentation? (Rigby looks down as Tino thwaks his nose) Tino Tonitini: '''Gotcha! '''Sunset Shimmer: My boyfriend! (hugs Tino) You've came back to me! (Sunset Shimmer then kisses Tino in the cheek) G-Merl: Oh, man! Not again! Pops: What's wrong? G-Merl: I mean, welcome back. Tino Tonitini: Thanks. Now let's go hunt that dinosaur and the villains and stop them once and for all. Carver Descartes: Right. Shido Itsuka: Let's do it! Christopher Thorndyke: I'm ready for this! Ash Ketchum: Don't start the party without us! Pikachu: Pika! Emerl: What will we do without you, Tino? Tino Tonitini: Don't worry. I'll be on everyone's side even Sunset Shimmer. (Sunset Shimmer blushes, smiling) Sunset Shimmer: Shall we? Tino Tonitini: Yes. Emerl: Let's go everyone. (They walk off to continue their adventure) Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts